Lavi's secret
by Majsan100
Summary: Okey I really suck at summaries anyways... Allen gets kidnapped, Lavi and Kanda goes to save him. What does Lavi own that man Tyki and why is his life a payback. Yaoi warning -Laven- don't like don't read :3. Rating T for Kanda's language. Lolz


**Hi minna I'm going to make a Laven fanfic. Lolz**

**Lavi:...**

**Allen:...**

**Majsan: whaaaaat?**

**Lavi: if I'm uke I'm going to kill you**

**Majsan:...**

**Allen: Majsan doesn't own DGM she only owns the plot mwahahahaaa**

**Majsan: *sob sob***

-chapter 1- Lavi's POV- X3

"We need to save Baka Moyashi" Kanda yelled. I sat on a chair clutching my fists.

"If I where just a little stronger he wouldn't get kidnapped" I said. Kanda looked very angry.

"Allen can sometimes be annoying but I never thought I should say this but I miss his annoyance" Kanda said. "But we need to save him come Lavi. Allen trusts you are you just going to abandon him" Kanda continued. I raised my head and looked at him. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Do you really think I would abandon him Yuu-san" I said smiling a fake smile.

"Baka usagi stop calling me that" he death glared at me. I threw on my coat and ran out the door.

"Baka usagi wait for me" I ignored him and started to search for Allen. 'Don't worry Allen I'm on my way' I thought.

-Allen's POV-...

I woke up and tried to move.

"Ahh goddammit where am I?" My left arm was stuck in an very uncomfortable position. I could barely move it. I tried to stand up but with no success. My feet where to weak. I heard a laughter not far away.

"I forgot to tell you why i kidnapped you because your dear friend owns me something" a mans voice said.

"Lavi doesn't own you anything" I yelled.

"You fool" he punched me."yes he does" he continued to punch me. Then he stopped.

"Aww you are so cute when you are all beaten up" he placed his hand on my cheek and came closer. I tried to push him away but he blocked my free hand. He came closer and pressed his lips on mine. I tried to push him off me with no success.

"Let him go you pedophile" I heard a very familiar voice say.

-Lavi's POV- (happens during and a little before Allen's POV)

I ran as fast as I could through the streets.

"Have anyone seen a white haired boy" I asked several times. After ten minutes of searching with no success. A man approached me.

"I heard that you were searching for a white haired boy" he said.

"Yeah"

"I saw a man holding a gun at a white haired boys head they went to the forest" the man said and pointed with his hand to the forest on the left side.

"It has been rumors that there is a haunted house with akumas there" I thanked the man and ran to the forest. I finally arrived at the house. It was dark and cold in the forest and everything was quiet. Suddenly I heard a scream and laughter. I bursted in and saw the man that I hated. Tyki Mikk. He was kissing Allen.

"Let him go you pedophile" I yelled. I ran to him and pulled him off Allen.

"Hey you okey" I asked. Allen's eyes widened as I understood why. I turned around and saw Tyki holding a gun at my head.

"Prepare to die Lavi your death is your payback" he yelled.

"What have I done" I asked.

"Leave them alone you bastard" a familiar voice yelled.

"Yuu-san" I said happily. Kanda punched me.

"How many times must I say STOP CALLING ME YUU!" He yelled. "Usagi take Moyashi out of here" he continued.

"My name is ALLEN!" I untied him and picked him up bridal style and ran out of the house. I didn't got far until I met an Akuma.

"Hi mr Akuma hehehe" I said. The Akuma pointed its guns at us and fired.

-Kanda's POV-

I heard a gunshot and a scream. I turned around to see where it came from. When I turned back to Tyki he was gone. I ran to where the scream came from. I arrived and saw Lavi fighting an Akuma and Allen lying in a puddle of blood.

"Lavi leave the Akuma to me get Moyashi out of here now" I yelled. Lavi backed away and ran to Allen. I stopped the Akuma from stabbing Lavi.

-Lavi's POV-

I picked up Allen again bridal style and ran off. After ten minutes we got out from the forest. Allen was bleeding and I was exhausted. I stopped by a nearby tree and putted him down. I took off my coat and rapped it around Allen to prevent more blood loss. Allen's white hair was stained with blood. After tying the coat around his wound (on his right waist) I picked him up again and started heading back to the black order.

-Allen's POV-

I woke up and felt pain at my right waist. I opened my eyes and saw Lavi. He was sitting next to me holding my hand. His eye was closed. The other eye was hidden behind an eyepatch. His red hair was usually held up by an bandana but he didn't have it on. I noticed tears streaming down his face.

"L-Lavi?" I whispered. He opened his eye and looked at me.

"You are finally awake" he said.

"How long was I gone and what happened" I asked.

"You where kidnapped, me and Kanda saved you, when I ran away with you from the house we got attacked by an Akuma, Kanda finished it off and I brought you to the infirmity" he said. Lavi sat on a chair still holding my hand. I tried to sit up but the pain on my right waist returned. I managed to sit up after ten times of trying. Lavi looked at me like he wanted to stop me but he didn't. Lavi released my hand, stood up and turned around and walked away.

"L-Lavi please don't leave me alone" I whispered. Lavi didn't hear what I said or ignored it.

"I have to go" he said. I stood up and ran after him I didn't care about the pain. I hugged him from behind.

"Please don't leave me alone I beg you" I yelled desperately. He turned around and looked at me. Tears streamed down my face.

"I have to go" he said again. I looked at him with my cute yet innocent puppy eyes.

"Allen stop looking at my like that you know that puppy eyes is my weakness"

"Please stay I-I'm scared what if..."

"I have to go Allen" he said again. I turned around and walked back to my bed and tried to fall asleep.

"I'll be back in a moment I have to go talk with Komi that's all don't worry Allen" Lavi said.

"Thank you Lavi"

...

Everything got quiet. I turned around to see that Lavi had already left. I closed my eyes. Five minutes later the door opens and a nurse comes in.

"Here my dear here is you medicine" she said. I sat up an looked at the medicine. It didn't look the same as before.

"If you wonder this is a new kind of medicine it's called poison" she said.

"That sounds good ehh" I said. I looked up at her at the same time my left eye sensed an Akuma. The nurse turned into one. The guns pointed at me. I got up from the bed and ran out from the infirmity. The Akuma chased after me and shot.

-Lavi's POV-

I gave Komui the notes and walked out from his office. I headed to the infirmity where Allen was. I heard gun shots and the floor was shaking. I started to run to the infirmity. When I got to a corner I ran into Allen. His wound was bleeding again. I stood up quickly and pushed Allen behind me. The Akuma came closer. I picked up my hammer and smashed it into the ground...

"Are you okey Allen" I asked him.

"Yeah...ouch" he held his left hand on his waist. I picked him up and took him back to the infirmity. He fell asleep in my arms. After putting him down in a bed that wasn't destroyed I laid down next to him (in the same bed XD ;) I stared up at the ceiling and thought about how I could get rid off Tyki. I felt an arm around me. Allen rested his head on my chest. I looked at his peaceful face. 'He is cute' I thought. He opened his eyes and looked very tired.

"Go back to sleep Allen you need it" I said.

"A-are you going to stay" he asked. I nodded. He crawled closer to me and rested. I picked him up again and walked with him to my room. I thought it would be better and calmer for him. He fell once again asleep in my arms as I walked. On my way I met a blonde haired boy named Bak and a orange haired girl named Fou.

"Hi Lavi what happened to Allen" Fou asked. So I explained what happened to them. They nodded through the whole story.

"Well good luck Lavi you need it if you are going to ask Allen out for a date" Bak said smiling.

"Wait whaaaa-t?" I said. They laughed and continued to walk. When I came up to my room I putted Allen in the bed and threw the blanket over him.

"Lavi c-can you sleep with me" Allen said blushing.

"Hi Moyashi I didn't know that you where awake"

"My name is Allen" I laughed and laid down next to him. Allen moved closer to me and rested his head once again on my chest.

**Majsan: this was chapter one then...**

**Allen: why am I hurt so much **

**Lenalee: when am I coming**

**Majsan: Lenalee you are coming in chapter two as Kanda's girlfriend**

**Kanda:...**

**Lenalee: is there anything wrong with me?**

**Kanda: no uhm no no ehh...**

**Lavi: ahahahahahahaaa Allen is so cute **

**Allen: wait what. **

**Lavi: awwww.**

**Kanda:...**

**Lenalee: Majsan doesn't own DGM X3**

**Majsan: meow XD I wish I did :C **


End file.
